


Got Troubled Thoughts

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [7]
Category: Hanson (Band), Phantom Planet
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Come Swallowing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Gay, Incest Kink, M/M, NaNoWriMo 2017, Oral Sex, Party, Sexual Tension, TTA Era, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Zac wasn't too keen on coming to this party with Taylor but soon things take a turn and maybe he finds it wasn't so bad.





	Got Troubled Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of 25  
> Prompt: Dominant

Zac sighed nervously as he walked into the crowded party that was taking place in some house in Los Angeles. He’d followed Taylor along because someone had to.

Usually it was Isaac but Isaac was off with some girl tonight that he had met a few weeks back. Zac had agreed to come instead, knowing it was stupid that Taylor needed a babysitter. He was nineteen and married for god sakes but that didn't mean he was grown up.

It just meant he thought he had more freedom.

A way of thinking that lead to him making bad decisions like doing drugs or sleeping with random men and women who weren't Natalie.

Zac should have had more sympathy for her, but it was hard to when she seemed to have fallen pregnant right when Taylor was about to end things.

It wasn't like Zac believed she trapped him. It was just that it seemed fishy was all but he knew better than to confront her. If he did his own girlfriend would be pissed at him since Natalie was her best friend.

"Just stay down here," Taylor spoke bringing Zac out of his thoughts and he blushed as he looked at his brother surprised he could hear him over the loud music. "It's probably best if you just stay down here."

Nodding his head wordlessly Zac watched as Taylor walked off after that. Like all he needed was Zac to consent to staying downstairs before walking away and going god knew where with god knew who. It was all very Taylor like it seemed.

It annoyed Zac enough that he walked towards the table that seemed to hold the alcohol. A part of him knowing he shouldn't drink but one wouldn’t hurt him would it?

He didn't think it would so he felt no guilt for picking up a can of beer and walking towards a couch that looked relatively empty from all the weird people Taylor hung out with in Los Angeles.

Sitting down he opened the beer and took a drink, looking around for his brother but of course he was already gone.

Shaking his head Zac could only hope they weren't here for long. Almost afraid that if he sat here long enough he'd get bothered by some of the weird creepy people that Taylor knew. A thought that made Zac shutter.

It wasn't something he wanted at all.

*****

Letting out an annoyed sigh Zac looked around until he spotted a clock on the wall. Once he had he just glared at it as it told him what he knew. They had been at this party for two hours now.

Zac thought it was long enough that they could go home, yet there was still no sign of Taylor. Zac almost wondering what the hell his brother could be doing. But he didn't have to because if he really thought about it then he already knew.

His brother was probably off in some room getting high and fucking.

The thought alone unsettled Zac in ways he wasn't used to, not even sure why it made him angry and even a bit jealous. Especially the jealous part because he didn't want his brother like that even if he adored him still despite all his flaws lately.

"Well if it isn't the baby Hanson brother," a condescending voice spoke and Zac turned his head in time to see Alex Greenwald sitting down beside him. "Going to take a huge guess and say you're the one who came with Taylor tonight?"

Blushing Zac only nodded his head a bit surprised to see Alex because he was sure Taylor would have been with him. Clearly he wasn't which made Zac worry because while Alex was sketchy he knew, there were even worse people here than Alex.

He had been able to tell that just from looking at some of them.

"I don't know why you and Isaac think Taylor needs a babysitter," Alex sighed sounding like he found the idea absurd and maybe to him it was.

He was the reason Taylor needed one after all.

"Probably because of men like you," Zac snapped out without even thinking. He knew he wouldn't have done it normally because he liked to keep the peace but he was already annoyed with the situation and Alex was here for the picking.

Alex only laughed as he scooted closer to Zac, "I knew you were feisty," he muttered as he let a hand rest on Zac's thigh.

Zac felt a shiver run down his spine at the contact.

"I even told Taylor you probably had a dominant side," Alex continued in Zac's silence. "I mean Taylor's such a submissive and Isaac seems that way. I figured one of you boys had to be dominant and would fight back. My hunch was always you," he spoke as he let his hand trail higher up onto Zac's thigh.

Zac squirming at the action and hating the fact that his jeans were getting tight because his body was choosing to get turned on by this.

He didn't want to get hard from the man who fucked his brother and messed up his life.

"Are you a dominant person Zachary?" Alex asked sounding seductively condescending if that was even a thing.

If it wasn't, Alex had just made it a thing and it only made Zac's cock twitch just a bit more. His jeans growing a bit tighter still.

Closing his eyes Zac swallowed hard before opening his eyes and letting his hand go to remove Alex's from his thigh. Another shiver running through him at the contact.

"It's none of your business," Zac stated through clenched teeth as he stood from the couch. Not even sure where he was going when he walked away but he just wanted to be somewhere away from Alex.

Away from a man who had never made him feel the things he was making him feel tonight. Then again Zac was feeling a lot of new things tonight like jealousy over whoever Taylor was with.

Making it to a empty bedroom Zac was about to turn and shut the door. But the moment he did get turned around he paused when he saw Alex right behind him already shutting as well as locking the door. Zac was cursing whatever luck it seemed he had tonight.

"You should know you can't run from me Zachary," Alex smirked as he advanced on Zac, Zac moving away until his legs hit the back of the bed in the room.

A part of him realized he was trapped. Something Alex must have realized too because his smirk grew.

"Taylor tried to run from me as well at first but I finally caught him," Alex spoke in a whisper as he let his index finger rest softly on Zac's cheek for a brief few seconds before moving it down. Creating goosebumps as he did so. "I've wanted to catch you for so long but Taylor always warned me not to. Didn't want me corrupting his baby brother who he seems to love more than anyone else in the world."

Zac couldn't help but smile a bit at Alex's last words. Not realizing just how much Taylor cared, mainly because lately he had a shitty way of showing that he did.

Alex bit down on his lip as he let his finger finally run over Zac's lips. Zac hated that his cock was only getting harder the more Alex toyed with him.

"Do you want me to catch you?" he asked so softly and Zac wanted nothing more than to refuse him.

Wanted to tell Alex to go to hell and never come back but he didn't. Instead he nodded his head yes which made Alex grin like a Cheshire cat.

Alex's finger moving off his lips only to be replaced by his lips. Something that should have repulsed Zac but it didn't. Not one bit.

Zac, it seemed, wanted this deep down, letting himself respond to the kiss like he'd respond if it were Kate whose lips were on his own. But it wasn't Kate's lips.

It was the lips of a man who was dangerous. A man who wreaked havoc on everything that he touched and now Zac was one of those things.

He was tainted now just like Taylor was and he only hoped he fared better than his brother did. Hoped that someone would save him before he drowned in an ocean of Alex and drugs.

"Tell me what you want Zachary," Alex whispered in between kisses as his hand went to the bulge in Zac's jeans. A moan slipping out of Zac's mouth as Alex gripped onto his erection. Lightly tugging on him through the material of his clothing. "Tell me how you want me."

"Suck me," Zac whispered softly almost afraid to voice those thoughts out loud.

He'd never thought of getting a blow job from another man before. Least of all Alex yet here he was, wanting it, needing it almost.

Alex smirked before dropping to his knees so easily in front of Zac. Undoing Zac's zipper and the button on his jeans before tugging the jeans down along with his boxers.

Another moan coming from Zac as Alex began to stroke his half hard cock. Making his hips thrust some in time with Alex's stroke and oddly the feeling was better than anytime Kate had given him a hand job.

A thought that on any other day would have repulsed Zac but it didn't repulse him today. Instead, it was just more of a turn on. Made him want to have Alex's lips around his cock much sooner.

Looking down at Alex, Zac watched as Alex just smirked coyly up at him. Like he knew Zac wanted him to start sucking but he was delaying to be a fucking tease. Something that wasn't shocking at all because Alex was an asshole.

At least Zac still believed that. At least some things or ideas didn't change regardless of the situation he had found himself in right now.

"You okay there Zachary?" Alex asked and again there was that condescending tone from him.

The one that let Zac know he wasn't the one in charge, even if Alex wanted him to seem like the dominant one here in this situation.

He knew deep down he wasn't, and he'd never be. It was always going to be Alex which was why it was easy for him to see why Taylor was drawn to him since Taylor was a naturally submissive person. More so than Zac ever had been.

Nodding his head Zac decided it was best to lie. Not show Alex that he indeed had the upper hand here.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Zac muttered out watching as Alex just raised an eyebrow like he didn't believe Zac. But he didn't call Zac out on his bullshit.

Instead he kept stroking Zac's cock. Picking up his pace a bit which caused Zac to whine out, leaving him to wonder if that was what Alex had wanted by picking up his pace. Wanted Zac to whine so he knew how much he truly was affecting him.

It wasn't long after his whine though that Alex finally leaned in. Letting his lips wrap around Zac's cock so expertly. Zac hated how pathetically loud he moaned from the contact and how when Alex began to move his lips on him that Zac swore he could see himself becoming putty in Alex's hand.

Could see himself being just like Taylor now as long as Alex kept servicing him this well.

It was, after all, better than any blow job he had received from the two girls who had blown him so far in his young teenage life.

Closing his eyes Zac let his hand go down to tangle in Alex's hair as Alex continued to suck him. Zac's hips moving every so often but Alex was doing a well enough job that Zac didn't feel the need to fuck his mouth.

Though he had an inkling of a picture forming in his mind. What it would be like to have Alex fucking his mouth.

But no, he wasn't going to do that to Alex or anyone. Despite what was happening right now and despite whatever weird jealousy he had felt before when it came to Taylor, he wasn't gay. He was just a straight guy.

A straight guy who could enjoy blow jobs from Alex Greenwald.

"Oh fuck," Zac muttered out helplessly when he felt one of Alex's hands go to massage his balls. Zac feeling his legs go a bit weak as he tightened his grip on Alex's hair.

Knowing that he was so so close to reaching his end.

It would only take a few more minutes to get him there if he was reading his body's signs right. Signs that somehow Alex was able to read as well because he picked up the pace with his mouth.

Zac's orgasm hit soon after that and as he came the door to the room opened. Zac having thought for sure that Alex had locked it but maybe that was just for show because now Zac was staring down Taylor as Alex popped his mouth off Zac's softening cock after he swallowed his come.

Alex letting out a laugh as he stayed on his knees.

"You know Tay, you were wrong about Zac," Alex stated as Zac and Taylor just continued to stare each other down. "He is just a tiny bit queer and loves my mouth as much as you do. Such a shame I had him first since you always told me about your dark twisted fantasies of corrupting your brother sexually."


End file.
